


Dedos

by hudgens77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: Tsukishima tiene dedos bonitos. Son largos y desviados, como él; y a Kuroo le gusta vendarlos. KuroTsuki, drabble.





	

Tsukishima tiene dedos bonitos. Largos, delgados y pálidos; como toda su fisonomía. Algo huesudos, quizá, y en algunas falanges con una capa de vello tan fino y claro que apenas y es visible a menos que prestes mucha atención.

Kuroo lo hace.

Las uñas de Tsukishima son más bien quebradizas, y por eso siempre las mantiene recortadas perfectamente. Kuroo le dice que se debe a su alimentación, pero el rubio no lo escucha. Son redondeadas y estrechas, no rectas ni cuadradas; y eso les da un toque ligeramente femenino y pulcro.

La mayoría de las personas tienen el dedo anular más largo que el índice. Tsukishima no. Sus anulares son ligeramente más pequeños, y Kuroo encuentra ese minúsculo detalle irresistible y entrañablemente estético. Si eres muy observador, podrás notar que están un poco desviados, por el voleibol y esas cosas. Pero para Kuroo es otro defecto que se convierte en cualidad.

Los dedos de Tsukishima son tan _él_ _:_ hermosos, pero ligeramente desviados. Hay una cortada entre el medio y el anular y su mano está hinchada; consecuencia de tratar de bloquear a Ushijima para llegar a las Nacionales. La herida ya está mejor, piensa Kuroo cuando va a visitarlo después de tres días, cuando tiene tiempo; a comparación de la foto que Tsukishima le envió el primero. Y cuando Kuroo le quita el vendaje sucio y lo cambia por uno nuevo, comienza a enrollar únicamente el anular y no en conjunto como normalmente se hace.

Tsukishima frunce el ceño.

"¿Qué haces? Así no es."

Kuroo sonríe. Debido a sus rasgos, sus sonrisas siempre parecen sarcásticas; pero Tsukishima ha aprendido a diferenciar los minúsculos detalles que las diferencian.

Esta es sincera.

"Mira, Kei. Este eres tú," dice, moviendo su anular. "Tu dedo está herido y desviado."

Tsukishima se enfurruña. "¿Qué tratas de decir?"

Kuroo lo ignora y continúa con la analogía.

"...Y si lo vendas solo, no pasará nada. Pero," Kuroo deshace el vendaje, y junta el anular y el medio; "si lo unes con otro dedo, adquieren más fuerza. Y aunque ambos estén heridos y desviados, tienen la oportunidad de sanar."

Tsukishima se desternilla de la risa.

"De todas las cosas cursis que me has dicho, Tetsurou, esta es la más patética."

Kuroo besa el vendaje nuevo.

"Lo sé," dice con cinismo, y Tsukishima se sonroja. Caen en un silencio agradable mientras Kuroo termina su tarea.

Tsukishima tiene dedos bonitos. A Kuroo le gusta chuparlos y escuchar los sonidos que salen de su boca cuando lo hace. Le gustan las sensaciones que le causan. Le gusta cómo se sienten sus yemas en su cuero cabelludo, o sus uñas en su espalda. Le gusta su firmeza a la hora de bloquear; y también le gusta mimarlos, lavarlos y vendarlos cuando se han lastimado.

Kuroo se ha quedado mirando a su mano. Kuroo tiende a mirar mucho sus manos, y Tsukishima siempre se pregunta.

"¿En qué piensas?"

Kuroo sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

"En nada."

Piensa, que algún día le gustaría reemplazar esas vendas por un anillo en el anular. Eso piensa.


End file.
